Unlikely Seduction
by xXxYinandYangxXx
Summary: It was odd... No one ever really saw this coming—after all, it was... Allen. For goodness sake's it was Allen, but maybe you only had Cross to blame. After all, where could he have possibly learned to be such a Romeo? [Reader x Allen]


**Minori:** Happy Valentine's Day you guiiizzz~ Now, don't get down it's just some damn holiday that really has no actual significance *shrugs* I mean, I'm fairly beautiful so it may stump you as to why—

**Kieri:** —_that's_ probably why.

**Minori:** *glares at* Heheh... funny story, actually... I slipped on the ice with a hand full of books in my hand in front of some good-looking guy and he asked me if I was okay. Ah, yes... I'm sure the smile on his face was from the beauty I was emitting—

**Kieri:** So before we waste more time, could you... you know—get on with it?

**Minori:** Mm... Oh, right! I made this story in the summer of 2013, so maybe 8 or 9 months ago... It was July and since then I had decided I wanted to put it up on Valentine's Day, so here we are. It really has no ties to Valentine's Day, but... I uh... don't really care. Hehehe...

**Allen:** Kieri and Minori-san don't own anything having to do with _D. Gray Man_, otherwise they'd reign hell on the whole series and—

**Minori:** **_Oi!_** *yanks on collar* Stop trying to send distress signals to the readers! They aren't coming for you!

**Kieri:** *pets* ... poor Allen-kun...

* * *

You watched with envy as Allen swooped down and wooed Ex into opening the door during this... zombie apocalypse, to put it lightly... or... well, as _lightly_ as a zombie apocalypse in the Black Order could be. As you watched Allen, you seethed behind the others and watched the scene unfold with your arms crossed in a disdainful manner.

"Now that we're separated from Komui and the others, Johnny's the only one who can make the Komuivitan D vaccine..." Allen reminded Ex.

In the background, Johnny's posture lightened with recognition, making you deadpan. "Oh yeah..." he quietly mumbled to himself.

"The only ones here are you and me, **[Y/N]** and a couple of worthless _brats!_"

Having heard that, Lavi and Kanda settled into a dark background. Kanda was seething and Lavi was left staring at Allen with what could be identified as offense and annoyance.

Allen open his mouth, his pale soft lips opening in a silent plea... _begging_ to be heard. His eyebrows furrowed and his silver eyes glimmered in the fluorescent lighting of the dim and questionably damp room. A look of pain streaked across his delicately framed features as he voiced his distress. "... You're the **_only_** one I can rely on...!" Allen murmured, the desperation lacing his tone. **[1]**

You sourly stood in the back, your miffed form taking in the scene with sour eyes. The hell? He's never done that to _you_ before! And—_pfft_, what was it? Allen couldn't ask _you_ for help?

Lavi, having noted your disappearance snickered as he slithered over— akin to a snake to its prey —and positioned his tiny form next your quivering body, his emerald eye studying your mannerisms.

Coming to a conclusion, Lavi tilted his head to the side, and poked your leg with the fullest intentions of annoying you out of your wits despite the crucial situation at hand.

_ "Jealous,_ **[Y/N]**-chan~ ?" murmured an amused Lavi.

_ "Shut the __**fuck**__ up, you Beansprout!"_ you demonically hissed, your neck twisting in the most inhumane, grotesque direction—_effectively_ making Lavi nervously laugh and inch away with his tiny hands up in front of his body as a sign of surrender and self-preservation. Your horrifying disposition had caused Lavi to ponder if your race was a tossup between a **very** hormonal woman, or a demon from hell though it most likely wasn't the latter. He also thought that you were too much of a Yandere for your own good... and Allen's health, but he wouldn't tell you that.

Watching him inch and scurry away, you grumbled, "That's what I thought..." and continued to watch the scene with a sour taste in your mouth.

"Will you do it...?" Allen asked, having dipped Ex at this point.

"Oh, ye—"

"—hey!" you suddenly yelled. "That's **my** boyfriend, you hunk of metal!" you said as you accursedly pointed a finger at the Komui-esqued Komlin.

The Komlin gasped at the notion of being called a "hunk of metal" given the fact that it was true and really shouldn't have been all that offended... and with an exclamation point over its head, looked between you and Allen with its tubular arms crossed over its chest.

"Allen!" Ex murmured surprised, still in the warm and comforting arms of the white-haired boy. "Is this... is this _true?_" Ex asked.

Allen, having his moment of sweet seduction interrupted, stared at you with a bit of a dull look in his gaze. He thought that it would've occurred to you that doing this would help the group exponentially. You know, lest _one_ of you open the door and your heads get cleaved off by Krory who had _just so happened _to show up at their door which led to their hiding place within the unsafe territory of the Order. But knowing you, you probably just didn't give a fuck.

In the background, Johnny, Lavi and even Kanda had done face-faults, having watched on with almost embarrassed and uncomfortable expressions on their faces. Just what in the hell...? Having been in a dire situation such as this one (you know, with _flesh-eating __**staff**__**zombies**_ outside the door) this _really_ shouldn't have been an issue at the moment!

Having looked into Allen's pleading eyes— which in the nicest way possible were telling you to just shut the hell up and let him do what he needs to do —you glared at Ex and harrumphed, crossing your arms and stubbornly looking away.

"Make it quick, Walker!" you snapped.

Again, the trio in the background looked on with the utmost deadpanned and annoyed expressions. What the _hell_ were you getting worked up over a damn **robot** for?!

Allen, having gotten your consent, lovingly looked back at Ex. On cue, the spotlight and roses suddenly made their appearance again, and glittered in the white, iridescent light of the small storage closet, while the others— save for yourself —looked on in anticipation.

"It's nothing, Ex..." cooed Allen as he stroked its metal cheek. "Now... please... tell me you'll do it for me..." Allen purred, having probably short-circuited and made the damn thing orgasm. This... _side_ of Allen **had** to have adapted from his master or something...** [2]**

If it could, it probably would've turned into a puddle of mush. "Oh, Allen..." the Komlin gushed, wrapping its tubular arms around Allen's neck, making you narrow your eyes into slits. "I will~ !"

You all watched as Allen successfully got the Komlin to open the door... and when it did... Well... let's just say you wouldn't have to worry about the Komlin and Allen eloping with one another—which you promptly shuddered at the thought. Though with this news, you perked with glee, latching onto Allen's shirt and sticking your tongue at the decapitated, crying head of the Komlin.

You placed your fingers on Allen's jaw-line and made him turn to look at you as Krory whizzed pass you both. "You dun talk to me like that, Allen-kun... I'm _wounded~_" you murmured with a pout as you stood on tip-toes to look at him.

Allen chuckled and murmured in your ear. "You're so jealous, **[Y/N]**-chan, but you should know there isn't anything to be _jealous_ about..." Allen told you truthfully, rubbing circles with his thumbs at the little of your back.

You clicked your tongue at him and shook your head. "I have _every_ right to be jealous when I'm competing with a _robot_, Allen-kun!" you pointed out. "... I could've helped, you know..." you murmured averting your eyes.

Once again, Allen let out a small chuckle and grabbed your chin. "I know, **[Y/N].**.. I just _don't_ want you to get hurt, and you should know there isn't anything to be jealous of; you're the only one for me..." Allen murmured as he longingly kissed you.

You returned the favor whole-heartedly before pulling away and smiling. "I bet you tell that to all of the Komlin's~" you jokingly accused as you feigned annoyance.

"Mm... maybe..." Allen murmured as he went for your neck. You breathed out an airy sigh and whispered something in his ear before—

"—you damn Beansprout! Stop fucking flirting and get your sorry asses _over here!_" shouted an irritated Kanda as he narrowly missed a harsh blow from Krory.

"Yeah!" Lavi shouted as he leaped up and punched Krory. "Stop mentally undressing each other!"

You both sighed and pulled away, jumping into the battle with the whiny little Exorcists.

At least you had something to look forward to after this... you know, _if_ you didn't turn into those nasty looking zombie things.

* * *

**[1]-** Make sure you read that line very dramatically... it makes Fanfiction just what it is... _dramatic_ *hair flows gracefully in wind*

** Kieri:** *holding fan* ... you're such an idiot.

** Minori:** *holds hand up* **Shh**~ I'm having my moment... *eyes gloss as sunlight shines in it*

** Kieri:** *holding a flashlight* For the love of God... _;;

**[2]-** To be honest... I think it's the hair tonic... No one could end up being sexy _and_ cute at the _same time. _Well... except Lavi-bunny and Kanda... They're just plain sexy... Well Lavi does have his cute moments—Oh, what the hell! They're all a mix!

**Kieri:** We hope you enjoyed!

**Minori:** Ches, ches~ *gives virtual chocolates*


End file.
